


Leo's Flame

by StarshipDreamer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Late at Night, Leo wants big sis to stroke him, Masturbation Interruptus, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDreamer/pseuds/StarshipDreamer
Summary: Warriors of Nohr relax by the fire awaiting romance. Leo stresses over his desires, needing relief.chapter 1 camilla, chapter 2 selena.
Relationships: Camilla/Leon | Leo, Leon | Leo/Luna | Selena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

~ Home base, At the campfire, Night. ~

Leo felt so out of place. Here he was, sitting by the fire with his comrades, apparently waiting for entertainment. Currently it was only the men: He, Shura, Odin, and his brother Xander. He remained silent through their chippy small talk, glaring at the flames and resisting the urge to make the fire erupt. 

"Don't look so glum brother, this is meant as a time to relax! These fine women are volunteering great entertainment tonight!"

"I have no issue, my lord. No need to press me."

" _My lord?_ Your language is as stiff as your posture! For the last time just call me Xander, I am your brother in case your more-than-astute brain hasn't figured that out." 

"Sorry, Xander. It's just... It's strange being away from our life back in Nohr."

Xander returned a forgiving smile, easing the tension.

Odin chimed in - "You two always bickering - ha! Say, it reminds me of my old friends..... Anyway, where are the ladies? I'll be well asleep if they take any longer!"

"Same here kid. I want some knockers in front of my eyeballs". Shura slurred.

Leo fumed - "You could try being less of a brute Shura... How many wives have you had? Good grief, the savagery of you outsiders..."

Shura didn't care to disagree with the rude yet accurate remark.

Leo continued. "Besides, I'm nearly of age to be wed. I have no desire for this nonsense-"

"Nonsense? What do you mean nonsense? My royal prissy prince..." A sharp voice approaching the fire. 

Leo froze in place, regretful of his words. The girls were here, no doubt that was Selena’s lovely attitude behind him.

Xander salvaged the moment - "Forgive my brother Selena, he's just a bit homesick is all.” 

"Just teasing my Lord." she replied, not even trying to sound sincere.

"Of course, but let us address what's important: You look absolutely stunning!" 

Selena was quick to blush. "Th-thank you, my lord."

But she was quickly overshadowed by Nyx and Camilla.

Leo's eyes quickly landed on his sister - it wasn't like him to stare, yet here he was. He was already well aware of his sister's great beauty, but the sight of her now was a revelation in itself.

There Camilla stood, not in her usual armor, instead a mere two pieces of extremely revealing clothing. Her long legs were barely covered by a thin strip of magenta cloth which seemed to mock the attire of a swordmaster. It flowed from her navel to below her knees, utterly failing to cover her wide hips. Upward, her toned stomach was bare and gleamed in the firelight. And up even further was where Leo's eyes were fixated - his sister's large round breasts. They swayed as she walked towards him, nearly dropping out of her loose magenta top - it betrayed any modesty the night might have hung onto. 

Camilla giggled. "Leo, eyes up here darling."

He quickly corrected himself. "Sister, why, even I have to admit you look stunning tonight."

Camilla lay a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek. "Thank you my sweet brother. That means a lot coming from you."

Xander interrupted. "Enough you two, a bit much for brother and sister is it not?"

Camilla turned to Xander. "Just playing, brother. You know that."

"Yes of course. Besides it's Odin who requested you for the evening." 

Odin accepted Xander’s introduction - "Yes, I am honored you agreed to entertain me tonight, Lady Camilla. Forgive Leo, for no man could resist staring at your bosom, no matter his blood!" 

Leo was ready to pounce on Odin, yet he was stopped by Camilla, who eased him by squeezing his hand and drawing him closer. The gesture made Leo still, a warm feeling in his stomach. Her comfort was just as soon gone as she strode to accept Odin's hand, leaving Leo with a wink.

"All is forgiven." Camilla said. "Now where were we, Odin? Seeking the comforts of night..."

The new couple turned to walk to Odin's quarters. Leo couldn’t resist glancing at his sister's jiggling ass while they went off. He shifted his attention, not allowing himself to succumb to jealousy. Leo noticed that in the meantime Nyx and Shura had already begun to frolic at the fireside, seeming to care little for privacy. Nyx sat on Shura's lap, sliding her tongue in his mouth and grinding him while still in her transparent "clothes" as she called them.

Selena gave Leo a sharp look. "Well my lord? Everyone's off their way, did you actually want me or are you still as cold as ever?"

Leo groaned. "In time Selena." He had requested her, figuring she would be the easiest to send off without doing anything.

_She's the cold one._

Still, one thing confused him. "Xander, who is your partner tonight?"

"Oh, nothing for me this evening I’m afraid. Corrin asked to spar tonight, and I've always accepted his request since our first night on the Northern Fortress."

_Figures he's skipping out after lecturing me._

"Very well. Don't stay up too late".

"It will be no later than you two I suspect" he replied grinning at both Leo and Selena.

With that Xander parted his way, while Leo headed to his quarters dragging Selena alongside. They walked the grounds as Selena continued to grumble.

"What type of _fun_ do you request tonight my prince?" She glowered.

Leo halted his steps and turned to her, ready to tell her off. Yet it was then when he finally took in her presentation. Her body was opposite of his sister's. She was short, thin, and girly with little muscle. Tonight she wore the loose black pants of a dancer, they fit an inch below her hips, displaying the V shape of her navel and struggling to hide the red hints of her sex. This nakedness continued up her youthful form until her small perky breasts, covered by a strapless pink top. It seemed so girly and the color clashed with her red twin-tail hair. Metal armbands flowed long black ribbons matching her leg-wear. The outfit was completed by a hot pink collar which made her look like a whore. One he wouldn't mind releasing his stresses with tonight.

_No. I can't. A prince shouldn't indulge himself so._

"You gonna say anything or just keep eye fucking me?" She asked with a mean yet cute look.

_Vulgar as ever._

"Sorry Selena. I just remembered I have some new tomes to study. My apologies for the trouble." He promptly turned away with an overly-quick step.

She laughed. "The virgin prince continues his reign!"

That was crossing a line. "One more word and I'll have you outcast! Now back to your quarters!"

She straightened, actually seeming sorry this time - "Yes my lord, ignore my teases. Rest assured I am at your service, whatever you ask."

_This woman can't choose a damned personality!_

"Be on your way, Selena."

She bowed and left without a word. Leo was surprised when he caught a hint of disappointment in her eyes. 

_She wanted me? No... I need some rest._

* * *

~ Leo's quarters ~

Yet he couldn't rest. He felt so wound up, even _in heat_ he admitted.

_Don't be so precious. It's only natural to feel this way._

He rose from his bed, lighting the bedside candle. He looked out his window where smoke from the campfire traced through the night sky. 

_It's more than being wound up._

He felt needy, and he wanted his sister there to dote on him. No, that was selling it short. He wanted all of her. He craved to have her now. He had tried to deny it before, even considering to blow off his feelings with Selena.

_That would've been a twisted first time..._

No, now he allowed the truth to speak clearly. He was desperate for his sister's warm presence, her shameless love, _her body._

There were even feelings of jealousy, of how men took her allure for granted. Upon Odin's request she was willing - even excited - to dress like a slut and give him pleasure for the night. Even as royalty. Meaning she had all the privilege to be the _requester_ rather than the _requested_ , yet she seemed to take pleasure in being the latter.

_Would it be wrong if I requested? Of course it would be. Curse me._

Damned. Even Xander was noticing his attraction. But all the reason in the world couldn't contain his emotions.

_Her heaving breasts... I want her smothering me._

Now he was completely erect and gave in to the urge to undress. His hand immediately gripped his bulky penis, and he didn't care that his tongue was out - he was so far in lust that he let drool fall to his defined chest and abdomen. In his heat he noticed his size was slightly greater than usual, only further proving his need for release. He remembered her fat butt which made her “dress” sway... Gods he wanted to flip up that strip of cloth and fuck her meaty thighs. From that position he could even grab her huge tits from underneath her top, grope them until he shot his load all over her legs.

_Curse me for thinking this! I'm sorry Camilla..._

He felt close, and couldn't stop his mind from racing to images of her riding him - chest bouncing up and down... Just as quickly he imagined using her mouth - bobbing her head along his throbbing member in a scene where he sat at the edge of the hot springs. His fantasies were stopped suddenly by the sound of the... door? 

"Brother?"

He froze. 

She gasped- "Oh!"

Behind him, it was her. 

_Why the blazes did I leave the door unlocked?_

He stuttered - "Um... Sorry. Was just changing. Sorry this is a bit weird." 

He turned to face her and instantly realized how stupid that was. His cock was full of energy and pointing right at her. 

"Oh, I see." She giggled. "Honestly Leo, you don't have to be so shy, what you were _really_ doing is perfectly fine. We all have bodies that have certain desires..."

She certainly has a desirable body, Leo saw. There was no trace of the revealing get-up from before. Now Camilla wore a soft white nightgown. And through the window moonlight the material was plainly see-through. The effect made her nipples look large and tempting through the gown, and Leo's gaze continued down to see the shape of her sex and purple trim.

"Once again Camilla... You're beautiful- or, oh what am I saying... This is completely ridiculous."

"I'm flattered. And not at all, don't be so flushed. It's completely normal what you're doing. Let me guess, reminiscing about your time with Selena? By the looks of it, she'd be incredibly small for your beast~"

"Wh-what... I didn't do anything with Selena".

"Oh you poor thing. And poor her as well..."

She began slowly walking in circles around him, looking over his naked form. 

"You're already such a man..."

Leo couldn't find it in himself to move.

_What do I even do?_

She whispered into his ear from behind him- "Mmm I know... You want me to take control."

He heard her disrobing, which felt cruel - he wanted to watch her unveil. Yet the sound of her gown slipping to the floor only fueled his imagination, and made him even more physically excited.

"You can hardly wait any longer..."

"Please Camilla, I need you to-"

Then he felt the pressure of her large breasts against his back. Next her left hand gently rubbed his chest, easing his tension. 

"I know. Close your eyes".

He did, her left hand still soothing him while her other hand gently took hold of his begging member. He throbbed once in response.

"Good boy."

She started stroking him slowly, it was so sensual, and she added to the feeling by breathing on his shoulder. He could sense that she was looking over his back, taking in the sight of his excited penis. 

"Camilla that feels so good, please keep going..."

"Of course my sweet little brother. Anything to make you feel good. How about this?"

Her left hand dropped from his chest and cupped his aching balls. She played with them while still firmly jerking his full length. 

Leo could only throb and grunt in response. She continued whispering into his ear.

"You love having big sisters' soft hands groping your balls don't you"

"Camilla..."

"That's right"

"No, Camilla, seriously."

She stopped her motions, and placed her hands on his chest, charming him with her brown eyes.

"What is it?"

Leo opened his eyes. "I thought you were spending the night with Odin. Why are you taking care of me?"

She grinned. "Oh that was nothing. I just mounted him for a minute or two and he quickly spilled over. He's fast asleep now."

Leo wasn't sure he liked imagining that. Camilla seemed to take notice of his reaction and started playing with his cock again. 

"Oh it’s completely different my dear brother. He was on the smaller side and it was fun to just make him burst. Meanwhile, you, my adorable brother, have this huge throbbing cock which I just love to stroke for you, isn't that right?

"Y-yes Camilla..."

He wasn't even sure her words were true, but Gods were they working.

"My, you are so pent up Leo... You shouldn't be so tough on yourself all the time. All this built up stress..."

"Mmmmm... mhm"

She started licking his chest and made her way up to his jawline, increasing the pace of her strokes faster and faster - now both of her hands massaging his manhood closer and closer towards release.

"You're making big sister sad... I missed out…”

"What?"

"I missed out on all the times I could have been fucking your fat cock~"

"Gods....I'm gonna cum! Keep jerking me big sister!"

She squatted down in front of him, stroking his dick right in front of her slutty face, tongue out. She locked eyes with him and quickly licked the head of his cock just once. He erupted. His vision blurred as he shot globs of cum all over Camilla's lewd face. He kept moaning as a thick stream of cum landed on her eyelid and flowed down her cheek all the way to her chest. Even her prettied hair caught ropes of Leo's built up release. 

For a minute they looked at each other in silence, save for the sound of their harsh breathing. One of them was drenched with a load of hot seed. They both started laughing.

The last thing Leo remembered that night was letting Camilla clean up in his quarters and her leaving with a wink. It only took him twenty seconds to fall asleep but as his conscious drifted, he was sure he wanted to have more fun with his big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my very amateur smut lol. Appreciate feedback on anything.
> 
> Next chapter idea: Leo wants to do more with Camilla, but his inexperience makes him really nervous. To get some "practice", Leo finds Selena and sexy times ensue. Maybe more Camilla or other characters, but I felt bad cutting off Selena so abruptly here.


	2. Selena

~ Home Base (My Castle), Field, Morning. ~

Leo relaxed alone in the perfect grasses of the astral plane, wanting to smile but managing little more than a scowl. He wore a light beige top, and pants slightly darker, yet still felt as if weighed down by his dark armors. 

Looking up at the bright clouds, he let his thoughts bare. He should be happy. Any man who achieved his fantasies would be, right? And he supposed he was happy, but he wanted more, more of her. It had been a few days since _that_ memorable evening, and he hadn’t seen Camilla in that time. It’s not that he didn’t want to – she was all he could think about – rather, he was anxious to face her.

After all, they'd grown up as good siblings should. How would he look at her now, and say "Hey Camilla, Prince Leo’s horny again, please stroke me, and after that I want you to sit on my face, oh and-"

_Stop it! I must suppress these thoughts._

He felt ridiculous – how could he be afraid of confronting his own sister... yet now she was so much more than that.

_Not only your sister, but your sexy mistress who just loves to get you off - Oh shut up!_

Conflicted was selling it short.

Suddenly his view of the sky fell to shadow as someone walked up to him and leaned over his profile. Someone with large breasts...

_Big sis has come to take care of me..._

“Prince, you look miserable. Rise and shine like the suns of Hoshido, that's what Lord Ryoma says!“

Not Camilla, not at all. He forced himself back to reality. 

"Oh, Kagero, sorry. Just dozing off again. What were you saying?"

She stood back and straightened, which made Leo realize he'd been staring at her generous display of cleavage, leaving him only further wanting...

She sighed. "Never mind that. I was just heading to my quarters to paint mating salamanders. Care to join?"

_What?_

"Er, is that your way of asking me to, y’know?"

She raised an eyebrow.

Leo backpedaled– "Um never mind. I have others I promised to meet. Things to do, yeah. You can go, uh, paint mating salamanders, as you put it.” 

It was a lie. He didn’t have others to meet, only heated feelings to indulge.

“No worries. Orochi and Subaki were hoping to see you, but I know you’re a busy prince!”

And just like that she rushed off. 

_She was serious?_ Painting class with the artsy Hoshidans... There couldn't be a greater misinterpretation of his mood. If he were to paint, he’d be hurling the brush in rushes of black against the canvas. No, right now he wished to blow off steam in a much different way.

* * *

~ Quarters of the recipient of Leo's horny angst ~

He knocked, she answered. 

Selena. She looked up at him, blushed. 

“Oh Leo, sorry for looking like this... I thought it was Kagero knocking again.”

Her hair was down and she wore only a white towel wrapped around her small figure.

“It's nothing– in fact you look beautiful. May I enter?”

She hesitated, and for a second Leo thought she’d bite back with her nasty persona, then she grinned.

“Of course. Anything for you, my prince.” 

She beckoned him in. Feeling rushed for no particular reason, Leo sat on the foot of her bed to let his intentions known. Yet she still seemed passive and casual – she went to her dresser, as if wondering what to wear so she could be on with her day. He broke the silence.

"I was just thinking about our conversation a few nights back. I owe you an apology. I was rude and, even as someone of my status, out of place."

She was brushing her hair in front of a mirror, slow to reply.

"Oh, right, that night. Don’t worry about it. Did you end up reading those tomes?"

"Tomes? Oh-"

She giggled. "It's okay. I know what you were up to. Camilla told me she had to 'massage' you, but she's a terrible liar."

"Er.. is that so."

"Mhm. She also mentioned I should take special care of you. And, well, how do I put this…”

She hesitated, turning to face him, then spoke quickly–

“I may be inexperienced, but I can offer my body for pleasure if you wish. It's my honor as a woman of Nohr.”

She stared at the floor, her face the shade of her hair. He couldn’t wait any longer. She seemed cute now, but he knew it a was surface to her bratty side – _that_ was the girl he wanted to fuck hard. Her offering herself up only made it better.

“That’s exactly my wish, Selena. Come here.”

She walked to him, still not meeting his eye. 

“Sit.”

She sat next to him on the bed.

“Sit on my lap, facing me”.

There was a pause, then she did. The pressure of her bare legs against his clothed was already exciting. She was so light, his mind raced with images of picking her up and using her. In his following guilt, they caught each other's eyes – she still hadn’t said a word.

_Why so timid now?_

He supposed that he was was just as nervous, despite being in control. They were so close… 

"Selena, I would love to um-”

She kissed him. 

_What?_

His eyes were still open in surprise, hers closed. He couldn’t even acknowledge her taste before their connection broke.

She leaned back, smiled. "That was nice,” she spoke softly.

"I want to have sex with you" he blurted out.

_God's I'm an idiot._

She laughed, breaking her quiet phase.

"Really? I couldn't guess. Your trousers have been bulging since I answered the door."

They both grinned, uplifted and wanting.

Her hands on his chest, she went to kiss him again, but she still wore her towel.

"Wait Selena. I want you to wear something special – something catty."

"Catty? What does that even mean?"

“Er, never mind, just wear that whore outfit you were wearing the other night.”

_Did he say that out loud?_

"Whore outfit?! You take that back you foul mouth prince!"

“Sorry! Sorry. I didn't mean that, never mind the outfit I just want you!”

He tore down her towel and she instinctively hid her boobs, even though there was little to hide. Leo's eyes feasted over her slender shape, smooth skin leading past her flat stomach to her uncovered sex. She was already wet, and not from her recent shower. 

"Sl-slow down! I'm new to this!"

"Me too."

He picked her up and placed her on the bed face-down. She made a noise between a hiss and a moan in response. 

_We both need this._

He knew she was short, yet her back still looked small especially compared to her long legs. His eyes landed on her cute butt. Without thinking he was humping her even with his clothes on. All the blood flowing to his bulky erection sent a clear message to her: _Your Prince needs to breed, do oblige him._

"Okay okay I hear you." She spread herself.

He tried tugging his trousers down, but they got caught on his hard-on, another annoying delay on his animal desire.

He used one hand to hold his length and the other roughly took his clothes off. He caught her looking back at him. She caught-him catching-her and blushed, quickly turning back to staring at her pillow.

"Nervous?"

"Um, you look really bi–"

He entered her.

“AAH!”

Gods she was tight.

"Leo! That's the wrong hole you idiot!" 

But he couldn't think. Already she was a blur to him and he was thrusting his fat cock in her butt – prone bone anal . Her entry was painfully tight around his girth, but as he sunk further his throbbing penis enjoyed the shape of her walls. Through his heat he could faintly hear sounds of Selena between a moan and a scream. He was brutishly plunging his oversized penis in her virgin hole, only the mind for self pleasure. Any thought that this was wrong was swiftly overwhelmed by the high of the moment. 

“Fuck! Selena you feel too good!”

The bed rocked as he thrust again and again inside her petite form, balls smacking against her drooling sex. There was a warm buzzing sensation in his head, and he realized he was about to spill cum inside her. He forced himself to stop, yet made sure to keep his length inside the gripping walls of her butt. 

In his pause he took in the reality of his action. She was struggling, gripping the sheets tightly. He noticed that his length went well to the point of her stomach. He thought to say something, but then she spoke, and sounded her usual sarcastic self.

“Anal isn't what I had in mind...”

“Sorry, I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Clearly. Now can you finish or are you gonna fall asleep with your massive thing inside me?”

He replied to her quip by curling around her, holding her up while cupping her breasts, and giving her what she wanted.

“Aah – curse you Leo!”

He was already going faster than before, shoving his length to the limit of her walls. The familiar rush of seed was already welling up his cock – so much for having stamina. Despite her words, she too was enthralled, this alternate position clearly more pleasurable for both. He felt the soft shape of her breasts, her nipples hard, she was nearly purring and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Selena... I need to cum inside you!”

“Y-yes my lord!”

With her submission he came. His hips stopped yet his penis was constantly twitching, releasing cum inside Selena's ass. He was drunk on the sensation of his pulsing erection, dumping load after load of thick cum inside her butt. The next moment he was lying limp on top of her, panting. 

* * *

~ Outside Selena's Quarters ~

Leo shut the door. Somehow their _session_ had only been five minutes. More and more it hit him just how much he’d lost himself. She was showering – again – and he had dressed and left without notice, not knowing what to do with himself. 

_Back to being all depressed again, is it?_

He turned a corner in the corridor and there she was – 

“Brother? Why I’ve been looking all over for you. It’s about time we talk.”

Camilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should happen quicker. Should include both characters, but I'm open to suggestions :)


End file.
